Deana And Samantha Get Wet
by ltleopard
Summary: In which there is snow and genderswapping. Wincest.


**Title: **Deana & Samantha Get Wet  
**Author: ****ltleopard**  
**Rating: **PG-13 for mild sexual content.  
**Disclaimer: **_Supernatural _doesn't belong to me (because if I had my way, everybody would be having sex with everybody and everything would be beautiful and nothing would hurt).  
**Pairing: **Dean/Sam (Or rather, Deanna/Samantha)  
**Prompt:**From **hierro_y_sal**- Do something Wincest-y with snow.  
**Author's Notes: **Emily also mentioned genderswap. I Googled "genderswap Dean Winchester" and up popped some beautiful genderswap art by **smallworld_inc **on LiveJournal. Plot bunny went into hysterics. Out came this. Constructive criticism, pretty pls!

"What. The. _Fuck_."

Sam stifled a laugh, looking at his brother—well, technically _sister_. He—_she_—stood ankle-deep in snow, looking down at herself in amazed horror. "Sammy! What the fuck!"

Dean's usual outfit of jeans, a T-shirt, and biker jacket now hung on an hourglass frame, the jeans so loose that they barely clung to the curves of her hips. Dean hooked a finger in a belt loop to keep them from falling completely off and leveled a glare at her brother.

"Sam. Seriously. Girls are awesome, but that doesn't mean I want to _be _one, dammit. How in the hell did this happen?"

Sam abandoned his unsuccessful attempt not to laugh and threw his head back, roaring. "I don't know, Dean, who did you piss off this time?"

"Hey, Sasquatch! This _isn't funny_! This is serious! What if I'm stuck like this forever?"

Sam finally stopped laughing and shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, dude. It could be a curse or something, y'know? You haven't exactly left a lot of happy people in your wake."

Dean adjusted her knit winter cap and tugged on a lock of dirty blonde hair, frowning at it. "Yeah, but _c'mon_, who would take their revenge on me by turning me into a _girl_?"

Sam shrugged again. "Maybe you did a witch and she got pissed when you split. I told you, man, you gotta be careful when you do that. Chicks get mad." He looked Dean up and down. "I gotta say, though, you make a pretty hot girl."

Dean opened his mouth to retort, then started to smirk. "Thanks, _sis_." Sam stared at him for a moment, then dropped his chin to look at his chest.

"Are you _fucking _kidding me."

This time, it was Dean's turn to laugh. "_Dude_. Karma!"

Sam grinned, a sly baring of teeth that should have warned Dean of what was coming. "Careful, Dean, I'm still bigger than you." Dean snorted in derision and kept laughing, holding her sides.

Sam dropped into a football player's crouch, arms tucked into her sides, then charged, bulling into Dean and knocking her off of her feet. They hit the snow in a tangle of arms and legs and hair, both snorting with laughter. Finally, after trying unsuccessfully to get Sam off of her, Dean gave one last half-hearted shrug and gave up, saying, "Okay, _Samantha_, joke's over, gerroff. I think I have snow in my pants and your fat ass isn't helping me breathe any easier."

Sam smirked down at her brother-turned-sister, eyes glinting mischieviously, and replied, "What, _Deana_, now that you're a girl you're automatically a pussy?"

Dean stilled beneath Sam and then started fighting with renewed vigor. "Oh, you did not just call me a _pussy_, bitch." Sam threw her head back and laughed, then pinned Dean's wrists above her head and lowered her face to Dean's. "You realize that word came out entirely differently now that we're both girls, right?"

Dean swallowed quietly, suddenly struck by how _pretty _Sam was as a girl; cheeks flushed from the cold and wrestling, brown eyes glinting in the sun, and brunette hair tousled around her face. Dean squirmed, uncomfortable with the realization that he'd totally do Sam if she weren't her brother...sister.

Sam seemed to realize what Dean was thinking and smiled gently before lowering her mouth to Dean's. Dean's eyes went wide and she squirmed, but Sam clamped down on her wrists and settled herself more firmly on Dean's stomach.

She licked her way into Dean's mouth, feeling her go soft and pliant underneath her. They lay pressed together for what seemed like forever, time slowing down as they explored each others' mouths. Finally, Sam pulled back a little and grinned at Dean.

"Been wanting to do that for awhile. I was kinda scared you'd punch me, though."

Dean blew out her cheeks and said, "Yeah, okay, as awesome as that was, I really did get snow down my pants and I've been laying here for awhile, so can we take this somewhere more private?"

Sam grinned at her again and stood, offering her a hand. "C'mon, jerk. I bet I can get you wet in better ways than laying in the snow."


End file.
